


More Than Anything In The World

by WednesdayTheWriter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Needs a Hug (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt Crowley, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other, crowleyneedsahugimeancomeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesdayTheWriter/pseuds/WednesdayTheWriter
Summary: Crowley is awakened by a nightmare, and calls Aziraphale without thinking. Luckily, the angel is there to help him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	More Than Anything In The World

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic contains some anxiety/trauma related content.

He was falling.

Crowley was falling.

Everything around him was on fire. The only people he had faith in had betrayed him. He had no one left.

He felt the wind blow through his hair as he fell, the same word repeating in his head.

“Why? WHY WHY WHY WHY?”

But he couldn’t ask that out loud. Aside from the fact that he was falling into a seemingly endless abyss and he was in so much pain he could hardly speak, he couldn’t bring himself to say the word. It was the word that had caused him to fall in the first place. The word that had caused him so much pain and yet he wasn’t sure why. There it was again. 

Suddenly, a blinding light filled his vision. Before he could react, a piercing, burning pain filled his body. He screamed in agony, tears running down his face, but no one came. 

And then Aziraphale appeared. A glimmer of hope shined through Crowley’s broken body as he lay on his back. He didn’t remember hitting the ground, but he must have at some point. He almost smiled, hoping... no, needing Aziraphale to be there for him. 

But that hope was snatched away as quickly as it had come. Hands reached out of the darkness, grabbing Aziraphale around the neck and pulling him away with them. 

“No... NO!” Aziraphale yelled, trying to struggle, trying to get to Crowley. But it was no use. The hands pulled him back, and there was nothing Crowley could do. He screamed into the abyss, but there was no response. Soon, he was alone again. The sound of a sword being drawn from a sheath echoed through the dark hallway, and Crowley’s stomach gave a jolt. He could just barely make out the words Aziraphale was calling out to him before he lost consciousness.

“I’m sorry, Crowley. I’m so sorry.”

There was a loud noise and Crowley sat bolt upright, opening his eyes. He was in his room. He frantically reached for his phone, dialing Aziraphale’s number before he even knew what he was doing. Relief flooded through his body as he heard a familiar voice on the other end.

“Crowley...? It’s 4:00 in the morning, are you alright?”

“S...sorry...” Crowley mumbled, trying to stop his hands from shaking. 

“Is something wrong?” asked Aziraphale.

“I’m fine,” said Crowley, a bit louder than he’d meant to. He heard a sigh from the other end.

“Dear boy, if you were fine, you wouldn’t have called me at this hour. Why don’t you come over here and we can sort things out?”

“No, really, Angel, I’m fine...”

“Well, I insist,” said Aziraphale firmly. “Please.”

“...Okay.” Crowley hung up the phone and let out a shaky sigh. Within a few minutes, he was in his car, driving towards Aziraphale’s bookshop.

When he arrived, he sat in his car for a moment, trying to stop himself from shaking. Aziraphale’s frantic voice filled his mind, the dream coming back to him. He shook his head quickly, as if trying to shake away the thought, then got out of his car. He cautiously opened the door to the bookshop to see Aziraphale sitting on one of the armchairs, reading a book. 

“Angel-!” Crowley cried out before he could stop himself. Aziraphale looked up from his book.

“Crowley! Is everything alright? Did something happen?” he asked, shutting the book and standing up to greet Crowley at the door.

“Nothing... nothing happened,” said Crowley shakily.

“Oh... you’re trembling,” said Aziraphale. “Here, come in and sit down. You can tell me what happened inside.”

Crowley did as Aziraphale said and sat down in the armchair next to the one Aziraphale had been reading in. The angel sat back down, looking at Crowley with worried eyes.

“What happened? Why are you shaking?” he asked.

“...Nightmare...” Crowley mumbled.

“Oh...” said Aziraphale. “What, er... what was it about? If you don’t mind me asking, of course.”

“N...nothing in particular, just, you know... the fall and such,” said Crowley. 

“Oh dear...” said Aziraphale. “Would you... would you like a hug?”

“I...” Crowley was about to say no simply out of fear that he’d be discovered hugging an angel, but then he remembered that that wasn’t an issue anymore. “...Okay.”

“Alright, come here,” said Aziraphale. He helped Crowley up and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Crowley stiffened for a moment, then relaxed into the angel’s arms. He hugged Aziraphale back, and he was suddenly overwhelmed with an emotion he couldn’t quite identify. It was like the opposite of homesickness. Like he was home. He was safe here. A tear worked its way out of his eye, dripping onto Aziraphale’s coat. 

“Oh, don’t cry...” said Aziraphale as Crowley’s eyes began to dampen with tears. Crowley hid his face in Aziraphale’s shoulder, trying to hide the tears from view. “It’s alright,” said Aziraphale gently. “You’re safe.”

“You... you were there too... they took you away...” Crowley whispered, his voice a hoarse whisper.

“Oh, Crowley...” said Aziraphale, holding Crowley tighter at those words. “I would never let that happen. You aren’t going to get rid of me that easily.”

A small smile appeared on Crowley’s face, a sob forcing its way out of his throat. He buried his face in Aziraphale’s shoulder, sniffling.

“It’s alright. I’m right here,” said Aziraphale quietly. He gently stroked Crowley’s hair, rocking back and forth as he held him in his arms. They stayed there for a while, just holding each other. Eventually, Crowley stood up straight and looked at Aziraphale, his face stained with tears. 

“Thanks...” he said, smiling slightly despite himself.

“Of course, Crowley,” said Aziraphale. He reached up and put his hand on Crowley’s cheek, gently brushing his tears away. 

“Sorry about that,” Crowley mumbled. “I shouldn’t have reacted like that to a dream.”

“Don’t be silly,” said Aziraphale. “You had a nightmare, and you came to me to make sure I was alright. There’s no shame in that.”

Crowley slowly nodded. “I don’t know why I decided to sleep... I guess I just wanted to get away from my thoughts for a while. A lot of good that did,” he said sarcastically.

“Why don’t you stay here for a bit? That way you won’t have to worry about that. There’s a couch in the back room that you could use to sleep if you still want to.”

“...Yeah. Alright.” Crowley followed Aziraphale into the back room, blinking sleepily. Aziraphale gestured to a couch, and Crowley sat down with a sigh. Aziraphale sat on a chair near the couch, watching Crowley with kind eyes. 

“You can use the blanket on the back of the couch, if you’d like. It’s very soft.”

“Thanks,” said Crowley, taking the blanket and wrapping it around himself.

“Goodnight, Crowley,” said Aziraphale quietly.

“Goodnight, Angel,” said Crowley, closing his eyes. Once he was sure Crowley was asleep, Aziraphale smiled softly, turning off the light.

“I love you,” he whispered, sitting down in the chair and opening his book again. “More than anything in the world.”


End file.
